Shuy up and Drive Preview
by Uchiha Forever more
Summary: This is bits and pieces of this upcoming story  The characters involved will Be SaSuke and Sakura :   Naruto,Hinata,Ino,Shikimaru plus other minor ones and OCC's  Its and alternate universe and everyone is high class racers its full of love,lust, andBetra


Eyes wide, tightly gripping the steering wheel, her foot lightly tapping the pedal hearing the engine purr and right when the lights was about to turn green..

Game over please pay 50 cents more the Need for speed game said loudly , the little girl glared at the machine as her mother pulled her out of the grocery store

Im really gonna do that someday momma just you wait! She spoke with such confidence considering she was only 7.

The older women about 35 chuckled and continued walking she knew her daughter was different she always played with hot wheels and was currently wearing a NASCAR shirt.

The little girl ran ahead making screeching noises and yelling froom, her mother simply thought of it as childish nonsense but to the girl it would turn into reality.

A sleek silver Kawasaki Ninja 250r was currently speeding down the crowded Chicago streets. It zipped past traffic lights and mindless pedestrians. It dipped and swiftly dodged through traffic expertly driven by a black helmeted rider. It screeched to a halt in front of a red light as a cop officer slowly drove across the intersection. The rider revved the engine multiple times and the bikes large back tire began to spin against the asphalt. The smell of burning rubber filled the air and smoke drifted around the not moving form of the sleek bike. As the light changed to green it shot off like a rocket already in top gear once past the annoying lights. It slowed down once it reached The Comet Tower Hotel beside the old Theater, The rider drove it around the building to a secluded garage where the sounds of the tuned engine died. The rider unmounted it and removed the large black helmet and rolling pick and black hair fell to her lower back and soft violet eyes starred forward. She hung the helmet on the sideways handlebars and walked towards the door she hit the clicker and the expensive garage door closed with a thud and the alarm system flashed on illuminating the room in a neon blue. She took one last look around the garage at her many prize vehicles she paused on the covered car in the corner admiring it through the sheet but finally turned and left locking the door behind her.

The rain steadly patted the windshield and tires screeched as The four cars drifted around the turn

It was midnight and dark as ever. The glow of their undercarage lights lit up the street in blue,green, pink and red. It happened to fast to quick of a turn for someone to see, The taillights became a blur as the car flipped across the street and into a sign. The flames were small but bright as they licked out from underneath the car, 4 pairs of feet ran across the soaked pavement trying to reach there fallen friend but in a sudden moment nothing could help them and the clock stopped ticking when the tanks blew.

She knew it was wrong but who cared anymore, his touch made her feel alive beautiful emerald eyes clouded with lust as he decended down to her neck. Her best friend would hate her but tha was the last thing of her mind. She looked down at his midnight locks when they tickled her face. He bite down harshly and she gasped warmth surging to her core. They shred the last of their clothing and he once again climbed on top of here and a dance as old as time began, the binding of one racer to another

He thrust into her roughly and she met it with just as much force. He would bring her to the edge and back many times tonight as they lay under the stars surrounded by soft grass the moon being their only witness.

Pain was nothing knew to the group of 6 and today was another funeral that they must attend, someone careless racer had challenged there dominance and paid the deadly cost but of coarse no one knew it was them. Money was no problem anymore since they ran the racing world and there six prestigious sports car sat outside the church parked in a dominate fashion almost to scare anyone off. The pinked haired leader sat quietly in the front row scanning the room for top ranking opposing members from rival crews. Beside her sat her long time lover his dark eyes remained stuck in a glare like fashion and he admitted a dark aura so they sat alone. A the back in the last row two people sat beside each other both of them blond with beautiful blue eyes, many people called them twins since they're close resemblance to each other and they might as well be since they were so close but they both had different people on the mind as they sat both with a silver gun hidden under a cloak., across the room a short woman with long lavender hair talked brightly with the victims parents using her distinct hearing to pick up any murming from surrounding people. The last member was taking a nap in his car not wanting to be around death and troublesome affairs.


End file.
